This invention is directed to a system and method for print function management. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for departmental accounting of document processing resources as used with a network or other configuration wherein one or more document processing devices are shared between multiple computer users.
Shared network document processing configurations are common in many offices and other commercial establishments. It has become popular to incorporate a combined printer, scanner, facsimile machine and photocopier in a single unit. Such devices include a controller, which includes an onboard processor and memory for managing the print function. The controller receives commands from the print driver associated with the user's personal computer and accordingly queues jobs for document processing operations over the combined unit.
In order increase efficiency by reducing uncharged photocopying, many offices have implemented an accounting system whereby a departmental or other type account code must be entered into the photocopier prior to enable the copy function. The copier retains a set of codes, which can be department codes or other type access codes. These codes can be maintained on-board the copier in memory or can be accessed through the network. In order to enforce the code at the copier level, it must be enabled by entering a valid department code for every copy job before the copy operation is enabled. Upon entry of a valid code, the copier function is enabled. Thus, validation is performed prior to enabling the copy request.
The printer function is different from the copy function in that validation and print enabling must occur after the print request. When requesting a print job from a personal computer, a print command is issued from a menu. The printer driver activates a dialog box that is displayed to offer a selection of print options. The printer dialog can include an input field for entering a departmental code. After entry, an acceptance command is entered in order to instruct the printer driver to send the print job with the desired selections to the printer controller. If a valid code is entered, the print function will be enabled and the print job will be charged to the department. However, if an invalid code is entered, the charge is directed to an undefined account and the print job will not print. The user may be unaware that an invalid code has been entered. Also, the user is not timely notified that service has been denied due to an invalid code. This can result in waiting at a printer for a print job that does not proceed, resulting in wasted time and user inconvenience. This problem can be especially exacerbated if the source file is closed or is otherwise unavailable for resubmission of the print request.
In large operating environments, a dedicated server is implemented to facilitate the validation of the department codes. In smaller environments, validation of department codes is accomplished by the individual document processing devices. When a new document processing device is added, in either circumstance, the department codes must be input manually by a system administrator and then initialized. In the case of a server, the administrator must upload the appropriate changes to the server and at the device. In the smaller environment, setup must occur at the device itself. This represents a time-consuming undertaking. In addition, when changes are made to the department codes, each device must be updated to reflect the changes. This requires large amounts of time by the system administrator to update each of the devices.
There is a need for a system and method for accounting for document processing operations.